Mission Assignments
by Yati
Summary: Or: In which Squall and Seifer end up on a mission together.


_Notes: Written for a request for the Trick and Treat meme._

-

--

The blood from the T-Rexaur that Squall killed fell in spatters on Seifer's coat. Seifer grumbled as he tried to wipe it off, wincing at the thick, slimy feel of it on his fingers. It didn't seem very fair that Squall managed to dodge all that — he looked like he had just strolled out of his office and was out on a walk. Squall was not looking at him — the SeeD commander was carefully wiping his gunblade clean, his face as blank as ever. He was bleeding from a gash on his left arm and he was ignoring it, very much like he was ignoring Seifer. He had been ignoring Seifer for the last three days or so and perhaps rightly, too — Seifer had (unintentionally, he'd like to think, but he knew himself well enough to know it was a lie) told the president of Esthar he was a moron who didn't know what he was doing, and pretty much called Rinoa a liar in front of the whole of B-Garden and Squall had taken more offence to that than Seifer had expected he would.

"I don't see how any of this is my fault," Seifer complained. Squall could ignore him all he wanted; Seifer didn't care. And he couldn't see why Selphie thought that he had brought this upon himself — she had lectured him non-stop as she had flown the Ragnarok, swerving crazily when she had missed the landing strip. He was glad to get off of the airship, even if it meant that he had to cut down monsters — it was a less likely way to die than riding with Selphie when she was piloting the Ragnarok. "Cid could've gotten Xu to do this, or the Chicken-wuss." It didn't appear like Squall was paying attention — he had barely said a word since getting onboard the Ragnarok, even to Selphie, now that Seifer thought about it — but Seifer wasn't someone who gave up easily, especially when it came to complaining. He surveyed the area. Nothing but dense forest which was probably teeming with monsters. He still couldn't believe Cid had had the gall to assign him, with _Squall_ of all people, to capture certain specimens (dead T-Rexaur won't add to the capture count — way to go, Puberty Boy) when there were more important things they should worry about.

"And I don't need _you_ looking over my shoulder making sure I do things right," he continued, trying to get a rise out of Squall, but he didn't succeed. "Or are you just afraid that I'll run away?" Squall's eyes flicked his way at that, but he seemed more tired of listening to Seifer's tirade than angry.

"Xu wouldn't have suggested to assign you to this mission if you weren't causing so much trouble with the cadets," Squall said in his usual monotone, and he went back to cleaning his gunblade. Seifer started to protest, but Squall just went on speaking. "And in your case, it wasn't Cid — I assign everyone but myself, and somehow Cid saw it fit to have me attached to this mission with you."

Seifer glared at him. "It's not my fault those junior classmen are idiots and Xu is a biased, incompetent—" He trailed off when he realised what Squall had said. "You're saying that _you_ assigned me here?"

"Yes."

"And why didn't you send me to Deling, if I may ask, _sir_, where Quistis obviously needs help controlling the uprising there?" Still no reaction from Squall. "You'd probably be more useful there as well," he added, a little grudgingly.

"I can't — it has ties to the political unrest in Esthar." Seifer raised an eyebrow, and Squall looked up and frowned at him, as if he wasn't happy that Seifer hadn't understood what he meant by those few words. "If I get involved," he continued, looking away, "they'll accuse SeeD of not being apolitical."

Seifer growled as he tried to sort that out. Of course. They'd accuse Laguna of exerting his influence on Squall (hah!), which was pretty much the reason Squall gave for always assigning someone else to Esthar before Laguna could request for him. Selphie had told Squall that he was being a coward. Seifer had felt inclined to agree. Squall had taken that lying down; he didn't even respond to that with a "whatever".

"That explains why you're here, but what about me? Monster hunting for the training centre is a waste of my talents." Squall muttered something under his breath that involved "training" and "experience" and "Cid and his ideas" and some other things that Seifer didn't quite catch, but he was certain they were not complimentary. "And what is with that old man and his insistence to fill up the place with monsters? Grats not good enough any more?" he grumbled, and Squall finally gave a frustrated sigh.

"Can we concentrate on the mission and get this done with?" Squall said, a note of impatience creeping into his voice. "I have to get back to Garden."

Seifer was going to make a jab about how he was being a baby who missed his paperwork but cut it short when he saw Squall's expression — he looked irritated and tired, and Seifer found himself asking, almost out of his own volition, "is everything all right?" and he could have laughed at the incredulous look Squall was giving him.

"No," Squall finally said after being silent for a long while. He sheathed Lionheart and walked away. Seifer stared after him, fighting down the urge to knock him senseless.

"Hey!" he yelled. Squall slowed down, but didn't turn around. "What kind of answer is that?" Squall just shrugged and continued walking. Seifer chased after him, having half a mind to hit him, but he knew he couldn't so reached out and caught hold of Squall's arm. It was still bleeding and Squall was still ignoring it. Sometimes Squall did such idiotic things. Seifer didn't have to wonder where he got the propensity for it from any more. Squall tried to shake him off, but Seifer kept a tight grip on him, forcing him to a stop. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, and a flash of anger flickered in Squall's eyes.

"You're an idiot, Seifer," Squall said, yanking his arm, and he only managed to pull Seifer closer instead of freeing himself. They were glaring at each other when something in Squall's expression changed from being irritated to exasperated and then he was pulling Seifer down to his height and kissing him thoroughly.

Seifer didn't protest this time. There were some things that were worth being called an idiot for.

Squall broke away, shaking his head. "You would've thought," Seifer said, unable to stop smirking at Squall, "that the reason Cid sent us on this mission was so we could kiss and make up."

Squall gave him another murderous glare. "Cid," Squall said, almost ominously, "is more observant than you think."

Seifer found himself grinning. "What does it take to make him assign us to another mission together?"

"Preferably no more drunken antics on your part," Squall said, straightening his jacket, and Seifer laughed.

"I was not drunk."

"Whatever."

"I thought you were angry because of what I said to Rin. And about your father."

"I still am," Squall told him. Seifer started to say something but Squall stopped him. "Apologise to her, not me," he said, and Seifer grimaced. "Not about my fa— Laguna, though; he probably deserved that," Squall added after a while, almost as an afterthought.

"You could pretend you're still mad about the whole thing so that Cid'll assign us to another mission together," Seifer said, mock-sweetly, and Squall brought up his right hand to cover his face. Seifer thought he was hiding a smile. Maybe.

"It's a wonder you ever passed Quisty's ethics class," Squall muttered. He gave Seifer a glance and this time his mouth definitely quirked into a semblance of a smile. "Besides, if I did that, Selphie won't stop her lectures, and I can't listen to any of those any more."


End file.
